


The Slate

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blind Theo Raeken, Canon Divergent, Clean slate, Cute, Drama, Dramatic Start, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Theo Raeken, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Nicknames, Nightmares, Protective Liam, Re-Entry Life, Second Chance, Soft Boys, Sort of AU, Strangers to Lovers, Them with a Twist, Theo meets the devil, There are many twists, Thiam Half Birthday, Werewolf Liam Dunbar, caring liam, happy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Theo meets the devil when the pack sends him to hell. She offers him a second chance to make things right, but her price is pretty high. Theo pays it anyway.OrBlind Theo &  Werewolf Liam





	The Slate

**Author's Note:**

> There may be plot holes, you are obligated to read right over it.

_“Scott!!! Help me, Scott!!!!”_

 

The ground swallows the “no” as he falls and falls, never ending, into darkness. But of course, the universe would not be so kind as to allow him an easy landing. His back hits the hard cement, he bounces, falling onto his stomach. He groans, coughing up blood from where he bit through his tongue.

Everything burns as he tries pushing himself up, arms shaking under his own weight. 

 

“Theo….” Her voice comes as an echo, somber and dark down the hallways. He knows that voice, how could he ever forget… “Theo help me…”

 

An out-of-place wind blows and it leaves him rubbing his arms, it whistles a twisted tune and he becomes antsy. He opens his mouth to say something, but he’s assaulted by a rotten stench that stings his sinuses and his first instinct is to cover his face with his hand but he jolts up, looking for her, for Tara. The one who dragged him down. “Tara?”

 

He feels her at his back before she replies… “Tara I’m–” his words cut off along with his breath as she rips his heart from its cavity. She smells of Sulphur and sorrow. He can smell tears too, hers, his own? He’ll never know. His eyes fall to the gaping hole in his chest… and then he dies.

 

In a vicious loop for months with no end, she kills him every day. She takes back her heart, and he doesn’t even get to watch her put it back in her chest where it belongs, he lies on the ground staring at her ankles as she staggers away, his blood dripping from her finger tips. Every time. Every hour of every day.

 

“It’s okay,” he tells her, “you don’t have to stop.” At first it was more to pacify himself, consolation maybe, pity for his own broken life. But as time went on, he said it for her _, to her_ , not that she cares. She takes her heart back regardless, becasue she’s entitled to. It was never his to begin with, he can’t be mad or fight her. He’s done enough. He lets her take it. Sometimes he runs. Sometimes he stays put, either way doesn’t matter as she’s always near - lurking in every dark corner or behind every door he opens, her reflection stares back off any surface he sees.

 

“Tara…” She crushes his chest plate with her fist and curls her fingers around his heart… _her_ heart. She doesn’t tease or try to scare him. She simply wants her heart back. He shudders as she yanks her hand back out, convulsing, falling to his knees as Tara walks away. His eyes roll back, pushing out thick streams of tears, before he topples over.

 

Only this time he falls and falls the way he did coming in here, hitting the ground with a crack and he’s sure something broke. He lays there, eyes screwed shut against the pain and his body freezing on the metal floor. He breathes, ragged, and admittedly he feels sorry for himself.

 

There is a macabre whistle in the air, hollow, and then: “Theo James Raeken.” A female voice as raspy as his own reverberates around him, it’s smooth and silky but there are jagged edges to her tone, dangerous undercurrents that send shivers down his spine.

 

“Hello?” he forces his eyes open, unable to see anything in the darkness. His fists tremble as he pushes off the ground into a sitting position, “Tara?”

 

“Theo Raeken.” The invisible woman repeats, “Eighteen going on nineteen soon. Healthy. Fit. Intelligent.” Her breath is suddenly warm on his skin, he can feel her from all angles, breathing him in, “ _Corrupted_.” She gushes out over him and thick burning ash chokes him.

 

She flips a page as he sputters for air, he can hear paper crinkle between her fingers like she’s reading a chart, then she tosses said page aside. He’s not sure if he should confirm her statements or stay silent.

 

“A prime specimen. Failure, not necessarily. Success, perhaps.” Her words roll like waves of velvet, thick and alluring. British, Theo recognizes.

 

“What are you talking about?? Who _are_ you??” he doesn’t ask where he is, because he knows. Hell has a very distinct and pungent smell and while he is not being hunted by Tara in the hallways of Beacon Memorial, he is still very much in the depths of it.

 

“My name is Katerina, Theo.”

 

He wrecks his mind trying to remember a Katerina… someone he hurt, someone’s life he took, their relative perhaps? He comes up empty. “I don’t know a Kateri -”

 

She circles him and despite him not being able to see her, he can feel the immense heat radiating from her body, “I am Katerina. I am the Reckoner.”

 

“No…” the word rolls with the air that gets knocked out of him. He knows now who he is dealing with and his body quivers. You hear stories and you see pictures but no one ever comes close. No living being, anyway. “The Devil.” He says as confirmation, not that he needs it and not that she will answer.

 

A burning hand cards down the side of his face and he wants to jerk away but he’s fixed to the spot. Her palm stings and sizzle the skin underneath, the smell of burning flesh fills the air. Theo tries to scream but she hushes him. He complies involuntarily. The hand slips away and the smell vanishes as though it never happened. His cold hands fly to his face but it is unscathed and he can’t help the tears from flowing, he’s scared, overcome.

 

There is a snap of fingers and the room illuminates. A slender woman, sits in the corner of the room on a giant red stool, her one leg bops up and down, crossed over the other. She’s beautiful - if you disregard the flames that burn in her eyes, her long black fingernails tapping on the side of her throne and the ghastly shadows that surround her.

 

“Tell me Mr. Raeken. Do you regret your life?” She asks the teenager sitting in a pathetic heap on the floor in front of her.

 

“What?”

 

“Do. You. Regret. Your. Life?” she repeats, “Do you regret the things you have done? The things that brought you here, to me.”

 

Theo’s face contorts and tears fall free from his eyes. He thinks about Tara and how he let her die. The things he did to innocent people, to kids his age. Manipulation, Bloodshed, Lies. It’s all he’s ever known. He knew how to mask his chemo signals before he could drive a car, he knew the right place to puncture a heart and keep the person alive– he knew this before he turned fourteen.

 

“Yes.” It’s a cold and broken answer, forcing more tears from his already swollen eyes.

 

“You are afraid Mr. Raeken. I assure you I am not here to cause you more suffering. I’ve been, well… reprimanded.” She gets up and struts to where Theo is sitting, trembling. The heels of her boots clatter and echo through the empty room, vibrating through his body as she gets closer.

 

“We have a policy here.  One that doesn’t really apply to you Mr. Raeken, in my opinion anyway, but I am not allowed to take responsibility for your soul.” Katerina squats down next to him and for a moment he’s thankful for the Devil’s fire that warms his cold skin.

 

“You can’t what? What do you mean??” he wants to laugh, on the verge of hysterics. How depraved of a person must you be when the Devil herself doesn’t want you??

 

“Your soul wasn’t mine to take, like her heart wasn’t yours to take. They made you this way Theo, you didn’t have a choice. See, most of my tenants here are dark because that is who they _are_ , hell was made for them, their names had always been written in the book.” She reaches for him again and he flinches but this time her hand is fireless against his cheek. “I– _We_ , have to give you another chance Theo.”

 

He narrows his eyes, head reeling back, “Why the hell would you do that??” She scoffs and nods her head to the sky, “It’s the treaty. You are not rightfully evil. The rule is that if you are capable of redemption, you must be given the chance to do so.”

 

“How do you know I can be redeemed?”

 

“Only true evil cannot be. It will remain to be seen.”

 

“Katerina, I’ve learned enough about life to know nothing comes without a price. Especially not something like this. So, I’m asking with all respect due, what is it you want from me in return?” he hopes his voice still has that sneer, he hopes he is still intimidating even in the least.

 

She smiles, “Ah, you are smart Mr. Raeken. See, they offered me a choice of things as way of bargain for letting you go.” She lifts his chin so that their eyes lock and he can barely take more than a few seconds of staring into the fire and then he has to screw his eyes shut and try to forget it.

 

“Tell me, what is the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen with these green eyes of yours, hmm?” Katerina asks brushing her long nail over Theo’s eyelid.

 

“I’m not following?”

 

“Was it a sunset? Was it children laughing? Was it a swarm of butterflies?”

 

Theo gets angry because none of those things resonates, _none of it_. He doesn’t know what the sunset means other than darkness and that it’s the time when bad things happen. He doesn’t know the sound of children laughing or why that would be beautiful. And butterflies had never come near him. His life never allowed for it.

 

“Oh, come on Mr. Raeken. There must be at least one thing that made you stop and collect your thoughts. One thing that had your breath sit in your throat when you cast your gaze upon it. Tell me.”

 

His eyes veer off to the side and one thing comes to mind. One thing he will never forget. _Blue blue blue_. More than the sky, crystal-like, blue. Blue that would never look at him as anything more than a murderer.

 

“There was a boy.”

 

Her stiff grin lights up, “Yes?”

 

He licks his lips, biting down before he speaks, “I think I could have loved him if I tried. He had blue eyes, so blue it was hard to look away sometimes. _He_ was beautiful, more beautiful than anything I had ever seen before.” he sighs and drops his head.

 

“Yes. Superb. I know him. He has no business here.” She dismisses, and again nods to the sky. Her words do little to ease the worry in Theo, perhaps he should not have mentioned him, “Think of his face again, Mr. Raeken. Remember it now, as hard as you can.”  

 

“What are you going to do to him??”

 

“Unfortunately, nothing. He is pure. His soul belongs elsewhere. Come on, time to go now.” Katerina gets up, dragging him with her.

 

“Wait, I don’t understand, please I’m begging you, don’t hurt him!!” His dead heart pounds and Liam Dunbar’s face haunts him, it’s all he sees - innocent in a way he could never be. And she’s right, he _is_ pure, he really is.

 

The wall before them cracks open and bright light blares through, “Don’t waste this one Theo Raeken. Next time I won’t be as courteous.”

 

Her velvet voice fades away and the light swallows Theo. Only _he_ goes, his body. It leaves the rest of what made him _Theo_ , behind - the wolf and its coyote counterpart, the claws, the fangs, the brokenness… and his stolen heart. The light washes it all away, it washes the blood from his hands and the darkness from his soul. And Katerina stands there in the pits of hell, with the part of Theo they promised her in her crimson-hungry palms. All he has ever seen will forever be hers, perhaps compensating for the things _she_ will never see, the things her darkness doesn’t afford her to see.

 

The wall slams shut and hell is once again enveloped in thick black smoke, but this time Theo is free of it.

 

* * *

 

Theo swings his legs out of the car, feet making contact with the ground. The thin white cane follows, tapping and hitting the up step of the sidewalk. “Hey! Have a good day today! I’ll pick you up later for gym, ok?”

 

“Thanks sis, catch ya later.” Theo shuts the door behind him, stepping onto the sidewalk carefully. He slings his book bag over his shoulder, plugging his earphones in, “Playlist One.” He says into the speaker and his song list plays. 

 

He taps the walking cane out in front of him and it feels the way. The music distracts him from all the different sounds - it can overwhelm you when you’re new to the environment. He knows it’s clear and sunny out because there's a bright glow instead of the usual darkness. He hasn’t gone exploring since they arrived in California but he can tell they are close to the ocean, the salt in the air has a way of clinging to your lips, perhaps Theo is just more sensitive to it than the rest given his condition. A mix of perfume and aftershave and coconut lotion hangs in the air, so unmistakably _beach._ It mixes with that of freshly bakes goods and Starbucks.

 

He doesn’t know anyone in this part of town and he’ll need someone to at least show him to the entrance of the school. Luckily, he’s not shy about asking for help and he makes his way over to the nearest voices he hears, varying octaves, seems like four guys, standing under a tree if he were to judge by the sounds of the rustling leaves slightly above the average head level. He smiles to himself – his Echolocation classes are paying off.

 

There is a clang of metal and his cane hits something that flies by way too fast. He gets yanked back by someone and they yell 'asshole!' in the other direction. His mind spins trying to refocus and two hands are on his shoulders, keeping him steady, “Hey!! Woah! You almost got run over there, you okay?”

 

“What happened??” he pulls the earphones out, the voice before him giggles, “You walked right into the biker’s path.” The reply comes, it’s one of the voices he heard from under the tree. Young. Male... Smiling, apparently. Theo returns a meek grin, “I’m an idiot, thank you. I’m new I don’t know the place.”

 

“Yeah, me too. Kind of. First year.” The guy is still smiling, “You look older than first year though?” he questions, guiding Theo in the right direction, his hand cupped around his elbow.

 

“I am. I had a gap year and then did my first year at NYCU, my parents relocated so… I’ll be completing here.”

 

“Ah. Nice.... You want me to take you around?”

 

“That’d be great, I can’t see shit.”

 

A mischievous smirk plays at the corners of his mouth when the guy snorts and laughs out loud. He appreciates people like… “Hey, I’m Theo by the way.” He says when he realizes he never asked a name.

 

“Oh yeah sorry! I’m Liam. Liam Dunbar.”

 

Theo frowns. A familiar rush tingles through his body and he’s not sure why he feels he should know who Liam Dunbar is, “Nice to meet you Liam.” _Anyway_ , he thinks, he appreciates people like Liam who doesn’t treat him as if his blindness is a disease or he doesn’t know he’s blind. He hates when people get quiet and uncomfortable around him. He’s had it happen all his life, the god darn eggshells they love to strew all around him, because heaven forbid they say something to make him remember he can’t see a damn thing. Those are the people he withdraws from completely. But people like his parents and Tara and apparently Liam too, these are the ones who get to know the real Theo. He hopes this guy sticks around, he seems fun.

 

They enter an air-conditioned room, smelling of warm paper fresh from the copier and burned coffee filters. Clicks of staplers and muffled switchboard lines tells him they’ve reached the admin office. Liam guides him out after collecting his schedule, his hand still cupped around Theo’s elbow.

 

“We have most of our lectures together! I think it’s just my late afternoon lecture that differs but other than that it’s all the same.” Liam sounds pretty excited about that and Theo smiles, “Guess you’re stuck with me huh?”

 

“I don’t think he minds to be honest.” A crunch of what must be an apple follows the new voice, scents of fresh shower gel and toast. Theo turns his head to the sound, but Liam scolds before Theo can respond.

 

“Alec! Why are you always following me??” Liam hisses at the other boy.

 

“Dude, we’re pack, what else…”

 

“Alec!! _Fuck off_ ”

 

Theo can hear the change of direction of Liam’s voice as he jerks his head to Theo, the grip on his arm tightening. “Pack?” Theo repeats, confused lines forming in the middle of his forehead.

 

“He - he plays too many video games, sorry.” There is a sudden dip in the boy’s voice, a waver that sets Theo on edge. He’s willing to ignore it for now, he needs friends and Liam seems great in that department.

 

 

The rest of the morning passes quickly, most classes were introductory - swapping of info and numbers, assembling of study buddies. Liam stayed at his side, helping where he was needed but allowing Theo to get around on his own. A warm presence and a comforting smell at his side. He’s not sure why Liam has attached to him like a magnet and then he finds himself in one of those moments where he wishes he can see the boy’s face, he wishes he could see his eyes and the smile he always seems to speak with. He knows Liam is slightly shorter than he is but only by an inch or so, and he knows he’s rather built, because he tripped and grabbed onto Liam’s arm for a millisecond. He’d be dumb to deny he wasn’t crushing even just a smidge.

 

“Do you, uh… want to join us for lunch?” Liam asks quite hesitant, but Theo knows that tone and he knows it's usually accompanied by hot cheeks and stutters.

 

“Yeah, I’d love to,” He replies, making sure the smile in voice comes through as much as it does when Liam speaks. “Thanks!”

 

The younger boy leads them to an open area where the warm coastal breeze blows freely, not hindered by buildings or such. Liam helps him to a bench where they sit down and it’s silent at first, making him wonder if they are alone at which his heart does something ridiculous.

 

“You okay?” Liam asks sitting down next to him, “I’m fine. Why?” he asks placing his sling bag down while he digs around for his granola bar. Liam says something that may have sounded similar to “your heart” but he coughs instead and turns away.

 

“God, you guys, he’s blind. Not an alien. You can say hi.” Liam growls and then Theo hears a small commotion at the table, clearing of throats and sudden shuffling of feet.

 

“HI IM ALEC!!!” The familiar voice from earlier blurts and Theo hears Liam sigh. “Just blind, not deaf.” Theo says smiling and he can almost feel Alec’s blush radiate toward him. Again, he wishes he knew what a blush looks like, partly because he thinks is hilarious but he reckons on the right face it could be quite the sight.

 

Alec mumbles an apology and Theo waves him off, smiling as Liam nudges him. “I’m Corey” - “And I’m Mason.” Two more greetings follow and he can tell they are sitting close together by the placement of their voices, a couple.

 

“Nice to meet you guys.” Theo replies, “Could you maybe, if you don’t mind, tell me what you all look like?” turning to Liam, “It’s nice to have some kind of image of who I’m talking to at least.”

 

“Yeah, Yeah sure. So, Alec is your height probably, he’s got curly hair he never combs, brown…” Liam pauses, obviously realizing that Theo wouldn’t know what brown is.

 

“It’s okay I have a vague idea…. My sister explained colors to me to some extent.”

 

Liam grins and then continues, “… brown eyes, he thinks he’s growing a mustache, but he’s really not, and he calls his skin tone _olive._ ” Alec’s sneaker hits Theo in the shin as he attempts to kick Liam under the table. “I have no idea what olive is,” Theo admits and they all laugh when Corey says that no one but Alec does.

 

Liam laughs out loud and something in Theo freezes but that warm kind of freeze, a good freeze, the type that can only be induced by this crush he’s developed in less than twelve hours of knowing Liam and the smell of his aftershave that follows him around. Dull and not too spicy.

 

“Mason has curly hair too, deep brown skin and brown eyes, he’s the nicest looking of us all,” Liam jokes, “skinny and a little taller than me. He’s my best friend, known him since middle school.” Theo notes how Liam’s tone softens when he speaks about his friend.

 

“Corey is the tallest, pale as shit and lighter brown hair than the rest of us, Mase would argue that he’s the most handsome but there’s some amount of bias involved since he’s banging him.”

 

They all burst out laughing, “They are both blushing now.” Liam mocks, making it worse, Theo and Alec are in stitches and Mason threatens to choke him. Liam’s words pause, his laughter too, and Theo can feel eyes on him, pressured under the gaze.

 

“And you?” he asks almost too softly.

 

“Uh, I am…”

 

“Pretty as fuck, the bluest eyes ever, and stupid perfect hair, between blonde and brown. He always wears Henley’s - today’s is white, and he’s ripped in places I didn’t know a human had.” Corey chirps in a fact only manner, taking a bite of his burger when he’s done.

 

Now Theo is blushing, smiling, looking down, flipping the label of his water bottle senselessly. He can’t deny that he’s more than pleased with what he’s picturing in his mind.

 

“Oh, and he’s blushing now too, like a tomato. Red. In his face. Like the…”

 

“Okay chimera boy!” Liam cuts in shifting a little closer to Theo.

 

“The fuck is a chimera?”

 

An edgy silence falls around the table, “uh’s” and “ah’s” are mumbled before Alec speaks, “It’s from one of my video games.” His tone is not quite right, believable but slightly too high, he can tell it's been practiced a few times, rehearsed, but when caught off guard the lie comes through.

 

Liam must see the line of worry between his eyes because he quickly asks if his granola bar tastes good and they make small talk about gym and movies and the latest books. He feels comfortable around them, he receives just as many dummy punches and playful chirps as the rest. He can picture them all laughing in his mind, he thinks Corey probably has a few dimples he hides when he smiles, he pictures Mason’s smile to crinkle up his eyes if his laugh is anything to go by. Alec, he knows, laughs in that open mouth way, where eventually he doesn’t make a sound anymore and his half-mustached lip curls and twitches dumbly.

 

But Liam… Liam chuckles softly, his shoulders shake when he does, Theo knows because their shoulders press together, he's not even sure when they got that close but it doesn’t matter. Theo’s fingers burn to reach out and feel it, he wants Liam smiling in the palm of his hand, he wants to know where the lines fold and how wide the smile stretches. More importantly, he wants to feel his skin, is his face stubbly or smooth? Does it taste as good as it smells?

 

Theo realizes he’s getting carried away, but it’s hard not to, this boy as an effect on him, he feels it in his bones. He felt it the minute Liam touched him. It scares him as much as it exhilarates him. He smiles, looking down, and it will seem that he’s laughing with them but he only has one thing on his mind– the nicest boy with the kindest voice, and the softest hands... the one staring at him right now.

 

* * *

 

Liam waits for him in the drop-off zone of campus, and the big palm tree throws its shade over the greener than green lawn. A black Toyota pulls up a few meters away. He watches the blind boy stick a quick kiss to the driver’s cheek, she smiles and he gets out, his cane feeling the way before him.

 

He’s beautiful, Liam’s heart stutters a few times before he gains control over it again. He dries his palms on his jeans and makes his way to the boy. Theo’s wearing a gray jacket, white t-shirt underneath, his jeans sit just right and a black beanie covers the perfect mop of hair that Liam admired when they first met a week ago.

 

“Hi,” Liam says from a bit of a distance not to startle Theo, although he’s been meeting him there for a week and by now Theo knows to expect him. The older boy smiles instantly and Liam shakes his head at how ridiculously he reacts to that. "Let me," he slings Theo's bag over his shoulder along with his own. “You don’t need to do that you know, I’m supercapable of carrying a sling bag.”

 

“Yeah I know. Me too.” Liam winks, feeling dumb when realized Theo can’t see it and he just sounds rude, he nudges him with an elbow instead, "You look nice. I like the beanie." Theo dips his head, smile forming naturally as he mutters a quick thanks. He retracts the cane and slips his hand around Liam’s arm, letting him guide the way. And again, Liam can’t help but melt at the thought of this boy trusting him as much.

 

Screw it, Liam thinks, “You wanna skip today and go to the beach?” he blurts it out before he loses his nerve. Theo stops and turns to him, his gaze veering off over Liam’s shoulder, Liam lightly nudges his jaw to have their faces meet, fingers dragging away slowly. There is a light pink that flush across Theo’s cheeks as he nods, holding his hand out for Liam to take. “Come on, I know a shortcut.” Liam says lacing their fingers together, his brain short circuiting faster than a wet robot.

 

Walking there he thinks his palm may be unrecognizably burned where it touches Theo’s. Liam guides him all the way, telling him what he sees, walking at exactly the right pace - hands clasped safely. They finally reach the beach where Liam kicks off his shoes, “We’re here.” Theo kicks his white Vans off too, bends down, carding his long fingers through the sand and inhales before standing up again, “I would kill to know what this looks like.”

 

Liam stares at him and then at the ocean from where they stand on the lip of a small cliff. “The sky is blue, clear. There’s some long-ass palm trees to our right and their shadows look even longer on the sand.”

 

“And the water?”

 

“Flat at the moment, only lazy little waves. There is a pier on the left, it goes pretty deep into the water.”

 

“The sun?”

 

“Kinda looks like it doesn’t want to get out of bed, like it’s considering its options, but the more people arrive, the more it rises.” _And the more I look at you the more I need to kiss you._ “It makes your skin look like it’s glowing. Your eyes…” Theo turns to him, gray marble looking back -but also not looking at all, he blinks gazing down almost sad, "They’re brighter than the sun right now.” _To me they always are_. Liam slips their hands together again and pulls Theo toward the beach.

 

They find a corner away from people, behind a big rock where the waves swoop up just high enough to wash over their bare feet. They nestle down and Liam rolls his pants up above his ankles and watches Theo do the same, fingers feeling thoughtfully as they work while he looks straight ahead. Liam can seriously not tear his eyes away, he’s never seen someone so beautiful before, every last inch of this boy captivates him - from how his parted full lips stick together in the corners to his strong, veined hands and the thick ring he wears on his middle finger. 

 

Just then a butterfly flutters down and lands on the tip of Theo’s nose, he startles and Liam giggles. It’s tiny and white and delicate. Liam had never seen them as close to someone before, they normally keep to themselves, swarming around the flowered areas of the beach instead, this one though, this one seemed to have taken a liking to Theo. Liam didn’t blame it.

 

“Theo” – “Liam” They speak at the same time, then chuckles. Liam stays quiet when Theo turns to him, and the tiny butterfly flaps off, “Liam, can I feel you? I mean, I just want to know what you look like.”

 

“Oh my god…. Yes, yes of course.” His heart... is it even still residing in his chest? Has it not abandoned him for a place less maddening? He can’t tell, but he reaches for Theo’s hand and brings it to his face, he uncurls the boy’s fingers and places Theo's palm flat on his cheek.

 

The tips of Theo’s fingers twitch against his skin, brushing up and circling Liam’s eye, stroking down over his thick lashes. He dips his fingers into the hollow parts of Liam's eyes, feeling over his brows, his jaw, the tip of his nose, pausing in his hairline, “It’s long…” he smiles as he rakes his hands through. “I should have it cut.” Liam begins but Theo shakes his head vigorously, “It’s nice, don’t.”

 

Theo’s hand comes down across the other cheek, this time dragging over his lips leaving them parted, his thumb pressing against the bottom one. Liam’s eyes shoot open flashing golden-amber without meaning to, and then Theo leans in and kisses him, soft and lingering. Liam’s heart stops entirely, but he pushes forward and kisses him back. Neither pull away too far when their breaths run out, they just stay that way, lips brushing, whispering a soft “wow” into each other’s mouth.

 

Liam breaks the silence, “I was going to ask you out today. But this works too.”

 

“You were?? Well, do it anyway! Because I have this crazy notion that I’ll say yes.”

 

“You kinda have to say yes now...”

 

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

 

“Because you stole my heart bright eyes.”

 

Theo knows he’s blushing, his cheeks are warm, and he hopes the smile on Liam’s face matches his own, and however that looks, he is certain it’s the most breathtaking thing he’d never get to see.

 

* * *

 

“ _That_ guy agreed to go on a date with _you_??” Corey jokes, “It’s because he’s never seen you.” He swats the lacrosse padding away that Liam hurls in his direction, laughing when he turns to find the boy doing a ridiculous wiggle in the middle of the locker room.

 

“He wants to date me!!” he sings and jiggles his ass ignoring the camera Corey points in his direction, in fact he poses for it. “And he kissed me!!” The euphoria hasn’t left him since the day before, he still feels his lips there, magic on his own. He doesn’t recall anything ever coming close to that.

 

They pack the lacrosse gear up and head outside where he said he’d meet Theo, under the big palm tree. He told Theo’s sister that morning he’d make sure Theo got home safely after their date. He is buzzing, and it’s not just from winning a game, it’s not the adrenaline from running. This is different, he thinks, it’s something mad that doesn’t want to settle, a feeling like it could only get better.

 

Liam hears him coming, smells him on the breeze, his careful steps and the click-click of the cane on the concrete. Liam knows he’ll retract it as soon as he’s with him, that’s what Liam is for, that’s what Theo trusts him for.

 

Liam turns, and he’s right, Theo walks down the steps slowly, prodding the cane on the last step to make sure it is the last one. “Hey bright eyes!” Liam says pulling him into a kiss, Theo smells lovely. Theo whispers a low hello into Liam’s neck and Liam inhales deep, expecting to be overwhelmed by his scent but instead he assaulted by something not right at all.

 

His fingers curl into the back of Theo’s shirt, and turns his head and inhales again, this time into the open air. Worry rises in his throat, his heart jolting up a few paces.

 

“Corey?” Liam rumbles, and it’s almost a roar, his hands are shaking where they hold Theo, anger nagging to be let out.

 

Corey nods, “I know.” His usual soft features tighten when Mason joins them and he pulls his boyfriend behind him.

 

“What’s going on??” Theo asks, holding on to Liam’s wrist, all excitement drowned from his voice.

 

“Where is Alec?” Liam asks firmly but urgent, he doesn’t sound right, his voice a combination of rage and fear.

 

“He’s still at football round offs.”

 

“Theo get behind me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Now!”

 

Just as Theo moves, two tall men emerge from the darkness, glowing orange eyes blinking as they approach. They look a few years older than Liam, they’re well dressed and their scents are unfamiliar, dark. Liam doesn’t waste time because he knows they want trouble, it doesn’t help to ask. He snarls at them pushing Theo to where Mason is standing, “Corey, go!”

 

In an instant Theo is surrounded by a buzzing sensation and a luminescent glow that he can’t quite make out. There are growls and roars and the sound of knives slicing through material. He hears Liam grunt, quickly followed by the sharp scent of blood that his amplified senses allow him to smell.

 

“What is happening??” Theo yells, bewildered, as Mason and Corey escort him in another direction, he holds onto their arms, following them but trying to listen for Liam at the same time, “Where is he???”

 

“It’s okay. It will be fine, just stay calm.”

 

There is another loud roar and a thud on the ground behind them just as they enter the building and head for the locker room, “Alec just arrived.” Corey advises and  Mason sighs in relief - the boy is strong and has a wild streak that rivals Liam’s IED on a bad day. "They will be fine."

 

Mason lowers Theo down on the bench and takes a seat beside him, “Hey, I know what just happened was scary and you’re freaking out, but Liam will explain when he gets back.” He would do it, but it's not his place, and since it seems that Theo will be around for a while, it’s best Liam tells him about… it. Theo nods at Mason’s words and his fingers fidget in his lap as sheer terror contorts his beautiful features.  Mason’s heart sinks because he can only imagine how terrifying all of this must be when you can’t see or protect yourself.

 

“Listen, we will never let anything happen to you okay? We take care of each other.” Mason clasps his hands over Theo’s and the blind boy calms down somewhat, "There are just... things, that happen around here sometimes..."

 

No more than 10 minutes pass when the doors swing open with sudden force and Alec and Liam stumble in, it’s hard to tell who is being held up and who is doing the holding up. They’re bloody and their clothes ripped, panting and in obvious pain as they sink down against the shower wall.

 

“Where’s Theo?” Liam groans ripping the rest of his shirt off, “Are you guys okay?”

 

Corey wets a towel and kneels down beside Liam padding the long claw marks across his chest, “We’re fine, you’re not though. I can try to take the pain? Bear with me, okay?” Liam nods vigorously his eyes fixing on Theo where he’s still seated, his head following the sounds around him.

 

“Hey… bright eyes, you okay?”

 

“I don’t … I think so? What does he mean ‘take your pain’? What’s happening?”

 

Corey hisses as the black veins slither up his arms, Liam knows he’s never done it before and he stops him before he takes too much, “It’s good Cor, don’t overdo it. Thank you.” Corey smiles at him, letting him go because he knows Liam’s focus is only on Theo now. The boy looks entirely lost, he’s closed his eyes, hands curled in his lap. Mason never left his side, only getting up and leaving with Corey and Alec when Liam nods for them to do so.

 

Liam crawls over to Theo, reaching for him out of urgency but the unexpected touch makes him jump, “I’m sorry…” Liam whispers, “Liam please tell me what’s happening… I… I’m scared. I hate being scared.” Theo whimpers, his jaw quivering and Liam’s heart breaks wide open, that’s not something he ever wants Theo to feel. Ever. He can hear Theo’s heart beating irregularly, it’s not what he’s used to, not the calm deep thumps he has begun to listen for before he even sees the boy. Hiding the truth is not an option anymore.

 

“I’m a werewolf.” Liam blurts out less subtle than he meant. Theo’s lips part, then closes. He huffs through his nose, shaking his head and a grin spreads across his face but it’s not a happy one, it’s more of a fuck you than Liam has ever received before.

 

“You’re an asshole. I don’t know what kind of asshole because of all the ones I’ve dated, this,” He motions around not sure what he wants to say, “this takes the fucking cake.”

 

“No… no wait Theo… I’m not...”

 

“Not what?? You’re not what? Done making fun of me?? Or not a werewolf?” Theo moves to stand up, digging his phone out of his pocket, he taps clumsily at the screen and it bleeps. “Phone Tara.” God, he sounds so angry and broken and Liam just wants to grab him and hold him but he knows it’s the worst idea right now.

 

The phone rings and Liam hears Theo's sister’s voice on the other side, _“T? You okay?”_

 

“No. You need to come get me. At the school. Like now!”

 

_“Why?? Aren’t you on a date?”_

 

“No, because apparently there are werewolves running around.” He pinches the bridge of his nose like the thought alone is giving him a headache. What kind of idiot does Liam think he is? Fucking werewolves?? A werewolf? What in the ever-loving shit…

 

 _“Fuck. Who told you?”_ He’d call her out for bullshitting but her tone lacks its usual sarcastic bite. Theo’s head shoots up and Liam sighs in relief but he also wants to scream, how does she know?? _Why_ does she know??

 

“I’m sorry... WHAT? Tara, are you... What??”  He laughs, or something, he’s not sure of the sound he made.

 

 _“No… I’m, uh… kinda a werewolf too, a coyote actually. T, are you okay? You sound a little hysterical.”_  Liam wants to giggle at how calm she is. 

 

"No?? No I'm not okay??!! What are you talking about Tara??"  

 

_"You still with Liam?”_

 

“Uh… yeah, with Liam.”

 

_“Yeah he’s a good one, true beta I’ve heard. Listen buddy, just hear him out okay, listen to what he tells you. It’s not a fairytale. They – We are real. If you still want me to come get you I will.”_

 

"Tara!! You knew?? You let me run around dating a werewolf??"

 

_"Listen bud, compared to those other douches you brought home I figured what harm could a werewolf do, ya know?"_

 

"I'm going to _kill_ you."

 

_"I'd like to see you try big boy. Check ya later!"_

 

There is a crackle in the line and then it beeps. He lowers the phone, heart still racing. He feels awful for the freak out but it’s bizarre. “True beta?” apprehensiveness rolls off his voice. Maybe all the things he knows, the legends and the stories are wrong because he can’t imagine the sweet boy that kisses like an angel to have a mouth full of blood-thirsty fangs.

 

“A true alpha bit me - a very rare type of alpha wolf.” Liam explains with his heart in his throat.

 

“Do you want to eat me?”

 

“Well…”

 

“Liam.”

 

“No. I have control over it. I can shift on demand now.”

 

“Now?”

 

“I had a lot of trouble before. The pack helped me.”

 

Theo reaches out and Liam takes his hand, “Show me.” He asks even if he trembles, even if he is scared shitless, but Liam won’t hurt him, he knows it. He hears the roll of Liam’s neck and then he lifts Theo’s hand to his face.

 

Liam places Theo’s palm on his cheek and his fingers curl into the soft sideburns that had now sprouted there. _This is crazy!_ Liam guides his fingers down to his lips where he lets his fangs drop, gliding Theo’s fingertip over it, he flinches slightly as the sharp tip scrapes his skin. _This can’t be real??_ Liam drops his hands, letting Theo explore.

 

“My eyes glow yellow when I shift.” He mumbles through fangs. “I’m sure it’s beautiful.” Theo says, fingers ghosting over Liam’s frumpled brows, his jaw. _This is amazing._

 

“Kiss me.” Theo breathes, and it’s not that Liam even needs to be asked, he pulls him closer, retracting his wolf and connecting their lips, their mouths and tongues brush softl at first and then harder as Theo slips his hands around Liam’s waist.

 

“Uh, guys… sorry, but we need to go before the cops show up or something, I’m sure everyone heard the fight.”  Alec speaks awkwardly from the door, not looking at them, "Also the school gate is broken in two."

 

 

Mason drove them back to Liam’s dorm, the two boys in the backseat, hands tangled, mouths speaking only in kisses.

 

“I’m sorry I scared you bright eyes. I'm Sorry I had to keep this from you.” Liam strokes over Theo’s closed eyes, planting soft kisses all over his face. “Don’t worry about it.” Theo smiles, because he had never felt safer, and all this crazy doesn’t even matter.

 

Liam can’t wait to get to his dorm, he just wants to hold this boy close in his arms and tell him over and over again that he’ll be okay and make promises of forever that he has no way of guaranteeing, but he knows he’ll try with all that he has. He presses their lips together again, shifting even closer if such a thing was possible, kissing like they were the only ones in the car. Mason, the great friend he was, ignored everything going on behind him.

 

They rush through the hallways after Mason drops them off, not sure why they were running but eager to get inside, Theo followed Liam, trusting him like he would his own eyes. Slamming the door shut behind them Theo fell against it, the most ridiculous grin on his face, out of breath and Liam thinks this must be some kind of dream, there is no way, _no way_ , that beautiful smile could be for him. How can this gorgeous boy be into him? Liam drops their bags and turns back to Theo.

 

“How would you feel if I said I’m so fucking in love with you?”

 

“I’d tell you I’m crazy about you. Totally insanely in love.” Theo pulls him in for a kiss, rougher than all the others have been, asking for something more and his hands slip under Liam’s shirt, fingers rippling over the contoured planes of his stomach.

 

“Theo… what are you doing, bright eyes?” Liam pulls away to ask, he’s dizzy and floating, but keeps kneading into the soft skin at Theo’s hips, “Not that I’m complaining.”

 

“I want you.” Theo drives them back to the bed, feeling his way along the furniture until Liam’s thighs hit the mattress.

 

Liam picks him up, mouths still attached somehow, placing him down at the top of the bed and they separate only to pull their shirts off. Liam’s mouth goes to work on his neck, and his body hovers just above Theo’s not quite touching. “Liam…”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Liam asks, sounding cool and in control as if he’s keeping it together, but he’s shaking in the best possible way.

 

“Touch me.” Theo reaches for Liam’s wrist and pulls it down to the zipper of his jeans, “Here…. Please. If you want to.” And he knows he’s blushing, his cheeks are flaming.

 

Liam whines, and Theo assumes it means ‘fuck yes’ because his mouth is ghosting down Theo’s body, leaving blazing trails where it touches. Theo melts into the bed, sighing, it feels amazing. It’s a perk, he guesses - everything else is ten times more alive when one sense is dulled but he’s never felt it quite like this.

 

His breath hitches when Liam licks along his hipbones and slips the metal zipper down, tugging his pants off to leave only his boxers, “You sure?”

 

“Yes. Yes, fuck please yes!” He pulls the sheets into a bunch in his hands, it’s all he can do to keep his hips from bucking up. And then Liam strokes over the material, exploring the outline of his cock a few times before slipping his hand inside and Theo thinks he's died right there.

 

“Have you ever…. Done this?” Liam asks while stroking him.

 

“Yes.” Theo breathes desperately, panicking for a moment, “Oh god… have you??”

 

He relaxes at the sound of Liam’s chuckle, “Yes bright eyes, I have.”

 

In a moment Liam draws his boxers down, kissing his hard cock, slipping the tip  into the warmth of his mouth, Liam’s hand rides up Theo’s side, resting over his pec and Theo threads their fingers together.

 

His tongue plays skillfully over the tip, he knows Liam must have licked up the bit of spill and the thought makes him whine. The sounds encourage Liam to move faster, taking his cock down all the way, then pulling back, over and over until Theo is a mess on the verge of breaking.

 

It’s when Liam pulls off, flattening his tongue and licking up Theo’s shaft after murmuring “You’re beautiful” that Theo comes undone. His hips stutter and he grabs for Liam, groaning like something wild as he finishes against Liam’s lips.

 

Liam climbs back up just in time to capture the last pleasure-filled moan with his mouth. Theo feels Liam’s erection against his thigh, and his hands fly down immediately and undoes the strings of his shorts.

 

“Can I?”

 

“Fuck bright eyes, yes.” He all but moans. Liam kicks his shorts off positioning himself above Theo so he has perfect access to the boy’s mouth, he leans down and kisses him dirty and messy as Theo strokes.

 

It doesn’t take much for Liam and it not surprising given his view. He grunts once, loud, and he buries himself into Theo’s neck as he comes, skin damp and hot against his open mouth.

 

They make no effort to move, Liam simply slips down next to Theo, kissing him softly as he pulls the covers over them and somewhere between being lost in each other and falling asleep, Theo sends a voice note off to Tara that he’d be home in the morning. She replies with a smirk emoji before they disregarded the phone, occupying his hands elsewhere.

 

______

 

The devil got what she wanted. She'd been compensated for the loss of a soul in her hell. But the devil is still the devil, and she's greedy and lustful and deprived of nothing in particular but craving for everything at once.  Greed dripping from her now empty hands she surfaces amongst the living. The beauty of Theo's eyes didn't last and her insatiable-self grew bored.

 

There's a sudden sour stench in the air and it stings all of Theo's senses pulling him from his slumber, Liam seems unaffected, asleep beside him.  Everything goes quiet.  Which would not have been strange at all save for the fact that the next moment everything turned bright around Theo… and he could _see -_ albeit a desert of ash and nothing more,  no room, no bed, no Liam.

 

“Liam???” he called vainly, his voice only echoing back to him. Why can he see, where did Liam go… where did everything go? But most importantly _, why can he see_?? His eyes flick over the things around him too fast, taking it all in, his head buzzing.

 

The slow clicks of high heels on steel has him spinning around, “Who’s there?? What’s going on??” something was off, disgustingly and horribly off.

 

“Mr. Raeken.” Her voice ices over his spine and the smell of Sulphur encircles him, thick black smoke gather around him where he' s still seated on the empty bed.

 

“Yes? Who the hell are you?” Frazzled, he rubs over his eyes, clearing his throat about to ask yet another question when the woman with flames in her eyes comes into view, “Katerina. We’ve met before Mr. Raeken, but you wouldn’t remember. It was part of the bargain.” She inspects her black claws as she stops next to the bed, “A bargain I am no longer content with.” Her flaming gaze shoots up to Theo.

 

“Bargain?? What the fuck is happening!?”

 

“Hush now. You will wake him.” She grips Theo’s chin in her hands before he can look to his left where Liam had now suddenly appeared, his back turned to Theo. “You want to know what he looks like don’t you? You want to _see_ the man you love. What if I can give that to you, in exchange for….” She puts on a pensive face as if she doesn’t already know, “ _a favor_.”

 

Theo shakes his head but she holds him still seemingly effortless, her tone bordering on desperate, “I’ll make you see again! All you need to do is get me a soul to replace yours with. There is this… emptiness in me I can’t fill with anything and since you’re the one that escaped me by some lucky chance I think it's only fair you compensate me for my discomfort. Yes?”

 

“NO!”

 

“No?” she looks admittedly taken aback by his words, “No one will know Theo, I’ll make sure of it. I just want the soul, the body I will dispose of and all you need to do is bring them to me.”

 

“Fuck you.” He doesn’t know where the bravery comes from but he rides it out, “Why the hell would I do that?? Why would I kill anyone just so I can see?”

 

Her face drops, turning dark, “Fine.” He can tell by her tone it's anything but fine. She hisses and drives her claws into his eyes before he can retort. Everything goes black around him again and the last thing he hears is her deadly promise. 

 

“ _I’ll come get it myself._ ”

 

He wakes with a bloodcurdling scream, hands scrambling for grip, until his voice turns hoarse. Liam is awake with him in an instant, pulling him closer whispering all kinds of comforts in his ear as he holds his flailing limbs, but all Theo can hear is her frozen voice covering his body in goosebumps. Acid and rot filling his sinuses.

 

* * *

 

Theo assures Liam he’s fine, that it’s just a nightmare and he’s always had them to some extent, but something about this one remains so vivid that he can’t shake the coldness it left in his bones. He keeps seeing flashes of the woman’s face in his mind, her burning eyes that seemed capable of consuming him whole. Dreams, _nightmares_ , are not meant to linger as long as this one has. And so, he hasn’t been acting like himself and Liam picks up on it instantly when his hands doesn’t hold Liam’s as tight or when he takes too long to respond to him because his mind is occupied with thoughts of the only thing he’s ever seen in his life. _Her._

 

 

Friday night after the big game at their annual bonfire - There is buzzing all around, people laughing and dancing. Liam sits atop the table and Theo between his legs, he leans his head back every few minutes for a kiss that Liam happily gives him, “You okay bright eyes?” he asks quietly and Theo nods.

 

“You know you can talk to me, maybe I can help.” His fingers stroke along Theo’s jaw, scratching softly at the stubble that has grown out. “I know. The dream just keeps bugging me. It felt so real. So cold. I could _smell_ her.”

 

Liam rests his chin on the top of Theo’s head, “But it wasn’t, and even if it was, I will ruin anything that touches you.” Theo smiles, feeling Liam’s fingers on his face, “I thought your pack has a no murder rule?”

 

“Don’t get cocky with me bright eyes.” Liam jumps down from the table, placing a quick kiss to Theo’s cheek, “I’ll be back, I’m getting some more drinks. Alec is right behind you if you need something… he’s attached to a girl’s tongue, but he’s behind you.” Liam chuckles at the hand Alec throws in the air as an acknowledgement, and then he’s off.

 

Theo sits there, enjoying the warmth of the fire on his skin, the smell of Liam on his clothes, the spots where the werewolf had kissed him tingles, reminding him of what he had grown to love. That thought alone spreads a glow from the inside out. He really does love the boy, he loves his heart and his touch and his voice, the way he thinks and laughs and makes him feel safe. The fact that he is a mythical supernatural creature just makes this even more exciting. Still ridiculous, but so exciting.

 

While lost in thought he notices that the song playing has an annoying undertone to it, a whistle that seems to go against the grain of the music. It becomes louder, to Theo anyway, and then he hears it... the clicking of high heels on metal. The wind blows and with it, it carries a smell -  a smothering burned stench that can’t be mistaken for anything else but _her_.

 

“Alec…” Liam hears Theo choke out, but before the boy can respond and before Liam can get to him, there’s an explosion as the bonfire erupts, burning wood and fiery embers scatter in all directions, the music comes to a halt and Katerina emerges through the flames. There are people laying injured on the ground before her but she steps over them, coming to a stop a few meters from Theo.

 

By now Liam has found his way to the blind boy, Alec is at his side too and after having made sure that Mason and Corey are okay. Liam turns his attention back to the woman. His wolf emerges, he rolls his neck allowing it.

 

“What do you want?” Liam says, voice cold and dangerous as he flicks his claws out, the sharp clink resounds through the now silent night air. Everyone has fled, the only ones remaining are Liam and his pack and the injured kids on the ground.

 

“I want my own back. I want what he took from me.” She settles her gaze on Theo and Liam’s head jerks back to him, confusion falling on his beautiful face. He can hear Theo’s heart race, “Theo? What is she…”

 

“It’s _her_ Liam. From my nightmare, it’s her…”

 

“He took something from me. Him, and this stupid treaty with the heavens. And I want it back.”

 

“He doesn’t have what you want.”

 

“I know that!!!! I know!!! He was supposed to though!! He was supposed to take my offer and all the balances would have been fulfilled but now the scales are tipped and it’s not in my favor and I dont like it!!!” her voice is terribly high and the fires in her eyes burn wild. The girl on the ground beside her groans and Katerina pulls her up, long black nails piercing her throat, “So now I’ll just take _all_ of you and hope someone is evil enough to stay!”

 

“Tracey!!” Corey calls out as the girl sputters up blood in Katerina’s grip, Liam recognizes her from their biology lectures, her and Corey are rather close. Liam roars and Alec follows, Corey stands beside them letting Mason and Theo fall back.

 

“Let the girl go, we can settle this between us.” Liam says as calmly as he remembers his alpha always doing. _Talk first fight later_ , he recalls Scott’s words to him, but Katerina laughs in his face, twisted. “I said I’m taking you all back to hell with me Mr. Dunbar, I’m not joking. They,” she gestures up to the heavens, “can pry you all from my burning hands if they want!”

 

Her nails grind into Tracey’s neck and her boot pins a footballer with ‘Josh’ written on his jersey, to the ground. Theo hears the girl’s grunts and can practically smell the fear coming from her. She’s innocent, she can’t die like this, not because of him, no one can die because of him.

 

“Stop!” Theo pushes in between Liam and Alec and walks to stand where he feels the heat burn the most.

 

“Theo!” Liam grabs his sweater in an attempt to pull him back, “What are you doing?! Get back.”

 

Theo turns to him, hands coming up to the face that  quickly became his favorite, “Liam… I think I loved you since the first time I heard your voice.” He strokes over the werewolf’s lips and he can feel him shake his head, “ _This_ , it is the best thing I’ve ever experienced. _You_ are everything to me, you’ll always be.”

 

“What? No, why does that sound like goodbye... Theo?”

 

“I’m growing irritated Mr. Dunbar… Mr. Raeken.”

 

“I love you Liam, but people can’t die, _you cant die_ , because of whatever I did to her in some life I don’t remember. That’s not how it works.” Theo whispers, and kisses Liam, he wishes he could see his face just this once. "No! You're not dying either, not for anyone!" He hears Liam plead but he turns to Katerina, swallowing hard as he feels the heat burn into the front of his jeans,

 

“Take _me_.”

 

“No!! Theo!” Liam grabs hold of his sleeve, scared to his bones that it might be the last time he touches Theo.

 

Her eyes blaze and her jaw falls open, “What??” She just about spits out, “No! No, this is not how it’s meant to happen. You can’t…” She screams as bits of herself dissipates, coming undone.

 

Because, what is pure doesn't belong to the devil and hell knows no love. What else is as untainted, and who loves more, than the one who is willing to sacrifice himself for others he doesn't know, and more so has never seen? All for a sin he has no memory of committing.

 

The Devil's body ignites, all of her engulfs into flames of rage. She tries to hold on to her facade as she walks toward Theo, spills of fire billow behind her, heels on metal. Her mouth opens with a threat, wrath, but someone yells for Liam and he swings his head around just in time to catch a long silver sword. “In the ground!” The instruction comes from a brunette girl, and Liam, without hesitation, pulls the sword from its cover and looks down only once before driving it into the ground at Katerina’s feet.

 

Nothing happens for a millisecond and he shares a look with the girl, “The skin walkers have a message for you Katerina. Jesus wants to see you.” She says with a smirk and then a bright flash of lightning strikes down, blinding everyone…. Except Theo.

 

For one incredibly precious moment his eyes are alive, blinking and settling on Liam. His breath is taken away instantly. He’s more beautiful than Theo could ever have imagined, beyond his dreams and painfully so. That would from then on, always be what he knows the color blue as - Liam’s eyes.

 

Liam’s gaze flicks to him and Theo’s lips part along with the werewolf.  Liam realizes Theo can see him, there’s shock and disbelief and then wonder on his face, and he smiles amidst all the commotion, and thank fuck for that because Theo was blinded again as fast as the grace was given, but with one massive difference – his memories held a breath-taking picture, forever embedded, memories that knew only darkness until now.

 

The lightning swoops up into the sky taking a screaming Katerina with it. She vanishes into the clouds and all that flutters from heaven are smoldering particles of ash that fall peacefully like snowflakes onto tips of noses. People slowly rise again, begins talking and checking for injuries.

 

Liam rushes to Theo, throwing himself into the boy’s body, earning a laugh but strong arms wrap around him anyway.

 

“Just a pro-tip, don’t tell your boyfriend you love him and then try to impress him by sacrificing yourself to the devil bright eyes.”

 

“Boyfriend, huh?”

 

“Fuck yes.”

 

Liam smiles into his neck and then pulls back kissing him, a little harder “You okay?” he asks, nose nuzzling the boy’s face.

 

“I’m very okay. And Liam…. You’re gorgeous.”

 

“Shit, bright eyes,” he chuckles, “You’re making me blush.”

 

* * *

 

Even though Theo now has a perfectly beautiful picture of Liam in his mind to dream of, he can't fall asleep, he can't stop thinking because the face he saw… those lips, his body - Theo wants to make love to it.

 

“I can hear your heart racing.” Liam mumbles, wonderfully dreamy.

 

“It's looking for you.” Theo's fingers trace down to Liam's lips, feeling the smile as it forms.

 

“So cheesy” Liam jokes but he hears Theo's heart respond when he scoots closer and leans in to kiss him.

 

Theo whines softly and takes control of the kiss, shifting until he is on top of Liam, their hips rock together and Liam gasps under him, urging his hips to move that way again.

 

Theo rocks back down and they both groan, “Do you want to?” He whispers as Liam kisses his way up his neck.

 

“I do.” The wolf replies, there's not much to take off, so he slides Theo's boxers down and digs his nails into the bare skin of Theo's ass. Liam's legs come up and wrap around him and with one smooth move he flips them and has Theo pinned under him, “You okay?” he checks before he slips hid boxers off too, Their hard cocks pressing together.

 

“Perfect…. Liam, I won't break, okay?” It confuses Liam but Theo continues, “Just _fuck_ me,” His fingers search Liam's face for a reaction.

 

“Bright eyes, I'll fuck you better than anything you've ever had before.”

 

“I don't doubt that.” Theo smiles and settles back as Liam kisses down his abs, admiring each hard line, twice in the places that make Theo whimper.

 

Liam’s hand is tugging softly at his cock, lazy long strokes, other hand feeling up each inch under it, flicking over his hard nipple. Theo’s body writhes in delicious waves under him, and Liam is almost impatient to hear more of the sounds he’s making. He reaches down and under the bed, bringing the lube up.

 

“Turn over for me bright eyes” he asks and while Theo complies, spreading his legs, Liam coats his fingers with lube, “How many.” Liam says low as he massages Theo’s perfect ass in his palm, he’s gorgeous all over and Liam is too focused on the incredibly carved planes of his body that he only hears the “two” that Theo mutters into the pillow the second time around.

 

Liam lowers himself down on Theo, fingers grazing in between the cheeks, and he presses in, one, then two fingers. He listens to Theo’s soft grunts every time his fingers move, and kiss the skin on his back, biting softly, “This okay?” – “Very.” Theo says almost breathless.

 

He’s open enough and Liam guides him back around, “Oh? You wanna, uh, do it like this?”

 

“Yes? Do you prefer the other way? We can…”

 

“No… no this is perfect, it’s just that most guys…” he gestures to his cloudy gray eyes, “You know…”

 

Liam’s not sure if he wants to punch something or wrap Theo up tight and hold him close forever while he strokes his hair and feeds him chocolate, “Jesus no bright eyes, I wanna see this face while I make love to you… You’re beautiful.”

 

“Aaaand, now _I’m_ blushing right?” Theo says bringing Liam up to his face, he kisses him and it’s filthier than he planned but he can’t stand the wait anymore, he feels Liam’s cock twitch against his thigh, “Fuck you’re so hard…” Theo whispers, the tip leaving his leg a sticky mess.

 

“It’s what you do to me.” Liam kisses him slow and messy and angles himself up to Theo’s hole, “Theo I need you to know how much I love you, before I fuck you…” Liam smooths his hand over Theo’s face and through his hair, his eyes on the wet parted lips, “I love you with every piece of my heart.” He hears Theo’s heart stutter in his chest, “I love you too, maybe more than I will ever be able to explain.”

 

Liam pushes in and watches Theo’s face, there’s only bliss, so he slips in further, and when Theo whines he goes all the way, “Oh … fuck… Liam!”

 

“Shit, Theo… you’re… this is just...”

 

Theo pulls him down and wraps his legs around Liam, and the werewolf’s body moves, slow drags in and out of Theo but they don’t stay that way for long. Liam eventually flips them over and Theo rides him, too good for how long Liam wants to last and when Theo leaks out on his stomach and before Liam gets too lost in the way Theo works him, he hoists him up, and walks them to the desk. Propping him on the edge. Liam slams into him hard and repeatedly, mouth on his neck and hands on his thighs, he stops just before he comes, pulling Theo’s mouth hard onto his.

 

“Liam…” Theo begs, a little broken, not wanting it to end but also desperate to come, for Liam to _make_ him come.

 

“I got you bright eyes…” Liam says, again picking Theo up and he thinks it must be the werewolf strength because how the fuck? Theo knows he’s bigger than Liam but he carries him so effortlessly. Liam slips out of him and he bounces down on the mattress, a surprised yelp escaping his mouth. Liam’s crawling back up the bed, shoving his legs open, his bites now harder and hungrier on Theo’s hips.

 

It's maddening for Theo, every single touch feels like lightning, every wet kiss like an ocean washing over his body, the bruises Liam sucks into his skin tingle and ache so unbelievably good he doesn’t even recognize the sounds he’s making. He moans Liam’s name again, like a song until he can feel his warm body on him.

 

Liam pushes back in, this time sinking down and moving instantly, wilder and harder than before, with purpose. His breaths become short, the pit of his stomach tightening and he locks Theo’s mouth with his, “You’re perfect, absolutely perfect” he murmurs against the boy’s lips. Theo answers with prayers of ‘harder’ and ‘faster’, head too high and body too close.

 

Theo pulls back slightly and it seems he’s looking right at Liam, like he’s _seeing_ him, and Liam stares back, even though his eyes are clouded. “I love you” Liam whispers. “So much.” Theo replies, and then they both come apart within seconds of each other. Moans and curses fill the air, bodies moving together as they ride it out, and they’re both there but so, _so_ gone.

 

 

 

Perhaps love at first sight is bullshit. Who says you need sight?

 

 


End file.
